Hikaru
Hikaru is currently a 15 year old Veteran Genin for Konohagakure. Personality Hikaru is the type of guy that you would always find him smiling.Even when meeting new strangers, he would always start out with a smile and finish with a smile.You could even say he is a little bit naive when it comes to the hardships the world.There has been times where he can be a bit childish; but thats only because he is trying to have fun or even setting a playfull mood.He usually keeps to himself and wont meet new people unless fate has it that they should meet.Recently everbody who has come into his life have a way making it better or even making it so that he has a adavantage over others. Appearance Hikaru has white soft somewhat long hair thats stands up to the side. He is 5 feet 6 inches and weighs 135 pounds.He has bluish gray colored eyes.He has a slim athletic build and which is heavily demanded from his proffesion. He is also light skined. Background & Story Hikaru came from humble beginnings. His mom stayed at home taking care of him, while his dad worked the mines. He was lucky to even be alive; his mother was not capable of having children due to pass trauma but through some miracle from someone up above, he was born. What made matters even worse, was the fact that he was born with a heart murmur. It was a hole in his heart that gave him irregular heartbeats. The medic nins at konoha simply said that he will not be able to withstand any cardio that might be in his future. Years passed on and the heart murmur that he was born with went away. “It was benign” the Medic- nins said to his parents and with that his path on being a ninja was unfolded before him. He grew up watching how the shinobi’s from the village would always be in such rush. Even in the past with all the crazy crap that has happened, it would always leave him in awe and filled with so much village pride at how the shinobis would react and respond. Fate will have it so that everything would be given to hikaru in a manner most pleasant. Rising through the ranks from academy student to veteran genin, He manage to even participate in the chunin exams and even there at kiri fate would then have it so that he meets the right kind of people. Now only time will tell if luck is truly on his side during the exams. Skills Hikaru is well trained in Scouting and always looks to improve in his profession. He has always been great with keeping his presence hidden and remaining quiet when need be. The shinobi has also proven himself reliable in battle by being able to last longer than the average fighter. Relationships Kane Hikonaru -Once was the boys sensei and now he is a life long close friend for him.He was one of the two that gave him an actual welcome in the academy.What makes it even more funny is the fact that kane now comes to him for help. Tiberius -He is also the boy close friend and happens to be the other person who gave him a warm welcome in the academy.He helps hikaru and even makes hikaru want to get better at everything he does. Oyashiro -He was one of the first higher up ninja he met that actually took notice of hikaru and pushed him in the right direction. Meiyo Jess : A samurai that he met while she was in the village.After conversating with her, they manage to form a friendship and with that friendship it was bestowed upon him to look after a little girl. Azura Jakaisa : A little girl that through fate he met during a village crisis.It was a one time act of kindness towards lord hokage to look after her but it turned to a life long job.Jakaisa simply grew on him and now he has made sure to always protect her with life. Trivia *Hikaru's favorite animals are bunnies. Category:People